As is well known, all modern vehicles are provided with visors which can be deployed either at the windshield or at the side windows of the vehicle to limit glare from the sun thereby facilitating safe driving and comfort. Although the use of visors for the windshields and side windows of automobiles, pickup trucks, and other vehicles has been standard practice for decades, devices for preventing glare from the sun from entering vehicles through the rear windows thereof are uncommon. It has been known, however, to provide pickup trucks with an accessory comprising vertically spaced louvers which slope downwardly thereby preventing glare and heat from sun the sun from entering the vehicle while affording at least limited visibility through the rear window thereof.
The present invention comprises an accessory for pickup trucks and similar vehicles which simultaneously prevents glare and heat from the sun from entering the vehicle through the rear window thereof and facilitates the display of graphics such as advertising, artwork, etc. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention a plurality of louvers are formed from a mirrored semi-transparent material, for example, plastic sheet material. The louvers are pivotally supported on a frame and are arranged in an equally spaced, overlapping array. The louvers are manually or mechanically positionable relative to the rear window of the vehicle upon which the accessory is installed.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention the louvers are selectively positionable in any of three orientations. In the first orientation the louvers extend angularly downwardly and substantially parallel to the rear window of the vehicle thereby facilitating the display of a first graphic. In the second orientation the louvers extend perpendicularly to the rear window thereby facilitating maximum visibility therethrough. In the third orientation the louvers extend angularly upwardly and substantially parallel to the rear window thereby facilitating the display of a second graphic.
An alternative embodiment of the present invention employs triangular louvers having three surfaces on which graphics can be displayed thereby facilitating additional display of advertising, graphics, and the like. The triangular louvers are more rigid than substantially flat louvers and thereby eliminate any catching of the louvers or chatter caused by overlap of the louvers.